The present invention is related to a device for supporting a person.
For example, a chair may be used to support a person when the person works in an office or riding a transportation vehicle. As another example, a sofa may be used to support a person when the person watches a television show in a living room. As another example, a bed may be used to support a person when the person rests or sleeps in a bedroom. If the weather is hot, the office, the transportation vehicle, the living room, and/or the bedroom may be air-conditioned such that the user(s) of the bed, the sofa, and/or the chair may feel comfortable.